1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug connection which has at least one projection projecting at least regionally in the radial direction and is formed along at least a portion of the circumference. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a plug connection system which includes a plurality of electrical sockets and a plurality of electrical plug devices. In addition, the present invention relates to an electrical control device system having at least one electrical plug device and/or at least one plug connection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical plug devices are frequently used in the manufacture of motor vehicles. In particular when higher electrical outputs, higher electrical current intensities and/or higher electrical voltages are used, sufficient shock-hazard protection and/or the safeguarding or checking of a safe plug state are/is required.
Plug boards known from the related art are frequently equipped with locking slides. These locking slides have projections which regionally engage with the plug connector from behind and thereby provide a secure seat of the plug connector. One disadvantage of such plug boards is the relatively complex design and the time-consuming assembly of the plugs on the plug board.